The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the lateral distance between a pair of parallel transfer bars of a transfer feeder for a transfer press.
Heretofore, the adjustment of the lateral distance between the transfer bars of the transfer feeder for use with a transfer press in order to match the distance depending upon the size of work pieces to be worked by the press have been carried out manually by moving stepwise the slides upon which the transfer bars are slidably mounted, respectively, toward or away from each other and fixedly securing the slides in the adjusted positions by securing means such as bolts, thereby rendering the operation to be very time consuming and deteriorating the efficiency of the operation.
The present invention is proposed to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art as described above.